D'valek Class
Name: D'valek Craft: Romulan Star Empire D'valek-Class Swift Warbird Type: warbrid Scale: capital Length: 822.35 x 753.77 x 303.46 meters Ship Mass: 6,230,000 metric tons Starship Size: 10 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 3D+1 Crew: 1,450; Skeleton: 145/+10 Passengers: 5,513 Cargo Capacity: 100,000 metric tons Consumables: 3 years Warp Drive: 6 / 9.2 / 9.6 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 0D+2 Space: 9 Hull: 6D Shields: 3D+2 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 35 / 1D+1 *Scan: 100 / 1D+2 *Search: 140 / 2D+1 *Focus: 5 / 3D Cloaking Device: while cloaked, +3D+2 Difficulty to detect ship Weapons *'5 Type Valkar Disruptor Arrays' : Fire Arc: 3x 360 degrees forward, 2x 360 degrees ventral Location: forward, 2 ventral, forward starboard "wing," forward port "wing" Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 5D *'2 High Yield Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft, but are self guided Location: forward, aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Spread: 10 :*Class XIV Plasma Torpedoes ::Space Range: 1-45/180/487 Ammunition: 100 total Damage: 12D :*Type G-II Singularity Torpedoes ::Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 200 total Damage: 8D *'4 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 2 aft Location: forward ventral, forward dorsal, aft ventral, aft dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'2 Class Alpha Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: 1 in each Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: **Spartan: 3,300 **Basic: 450 **Expanded: 75 **Luxury: 23 **Unusual: 12 *Decks: 67 *Escape Pods: 240 :*Capacity per Pod: 8 *Year Commissioned: 2368 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 4 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 4 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 20 persons *Cargo: 4 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 30 *Probes: 60 *Captain's Yacht: yes Description: The D'valek-class was a type of swift warbird that saw service with the Romulan Star Empire during the 24th century. The class entered service in 2368. (Ship Recognition Manual, Volume 3: Ships of the Klingon Empire; The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon) Developed in the 2360s using many of the specifications from the D'deridex-class the D'valek resembles its larger cousin with the principle differences being the lack of ventral superstructure between the nacelles and that the wing pylons sweep forwards more sharply. The D'valek was a fast and maneuverable craft despite its size. It had a high standard and maximum warp speed but was not able to maintain its maximum warp as long as the D'deridex. It is also heavily armed and shielded. The class was initially designed as a support vessel for the enormous S'varen-class dreadnought. After the S'varen design was cancelled the class was shifted to perimeter defense and rapid response role. Many served in the fleets the Romulan Star Navy assigned to defend its core worlds. (Ship Recognition Manual, Volume 5: Starships of the Romulan Star Empire) Source: *Ship Recognition Manual vol 5(Spacedock) (pages 22-24) *thedemonapostle